The emergence of new technologies has changed the way consumers interact with organizations they choose to do business with. Companies today are using multiple channels to interact with users and are taking steps to amplify the voice of the user within their organizations. Assessing and communicating the channel usage and activity across the entire organization is challenging. Furthermore, compiling this data may be done via a tightly coupled architecture that, upon change, may affect other aspects of the organization's infrastructure.